drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Sock
|boxcolor = #38a020 }} Sock is a Raposa met relatively early in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, in Watersong. He offers to help the villagers and quickly becomes part of their quest to stop Wilfre. He also becomes a good friend of Jowee's, even helping Jowee cope when Mari goes missing. Appearance Sock is an orange-furred male Raposa. He wears a signature green-and-yellow hat, similar to a large sock-like beanie, and red-and-yellow clothes. His official art shows him wearing just yellow and green clothing. Story Sock makes his first appearance in Watersong, right after the introduction of Miles and Salem. At first he is afraid of The Hero, but soon trusts them with Jowee's assurance. He joins Mari and Jowee in hopes to find his old village during their adventures. However, despite his seemingly innocent nature, Sock is actually just one of Wilfre's disguises. The reveal confuses Jowee at first, causing him to think that Wilfre has done something to Sock. This shows a little bit of how much Jowee really cared for Sock, enough so that he initially refused to believe that Sock was really Wilfre at all. He only realizes this when Wilfre bluntly states that he is, in fact, Sock. Like another one of Wilfre's disguises, Salem, Sock is only used in the sequel. Sock's hat points to Wilfre's Wasteland, which was discovered by Jowee and Crazy Barks. Quotes ---- ---- }} Trivia * Strangely, Sock pointed out Mari to Jowee at Lavasteam, despite the fact that he was Wilfre. Although, he may have done this in order to seem more helpful and therefore less suspicious; it is possible the whole event was a plan Mari and Wilfre came up with to make The Hero and Jowee trust Sock more. * Sock, when introducing himself, says that his home village lost its color; this is true since he is Wilfre in disguise, because Wilfre's home village really did lose its color (even though he himself was the one who drained it). * Sock once stated that he "chased the love of his life around the world" to Jowee. This may be a continuity to the Wii version of the game where Circi states that she loves Wilfre, implying that they may actually have been lovers at some point. Of course, he may also have been lying in order to gain Jowee's trust. ** Or, the "love of his life" may not refer to a physical person; it may refer to his goals and ambitions as Wilfre, which he really did travel all over the world and disregard all consequences to achieve. * Although his sprite shows him wearing red-and-yellow clothes, his artwork from the official website shows him wearing green-and-yellow clothes. Media |-|Screenshots = TRVillagers.png|Sock sleeping at the base of a tree on TurtleRock. |-|Concept Art = Sock Art.JPG|The concept art for Sock. |-| Videos= ---- Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Raposa Category:Shadow Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Needs More Images Category:Needs Quote Category:Turtle Rock